


Come the End of Days

by amythestice



Category: Torchwood, Vampire Hunter D
Genre: Anti-Gwen, Gen, Gwen Bash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-01
Updated: 2009-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amythestice/pseuds/amythestice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world has undergone a cataclysmic upheaval, leaving mere mortals struggling to survive in a bizarre, nightmarish environment. The darkness is home to the undead, mutants, and demons. Hunters roam the land, collecting bounties for these dark creatures. One hunter is different to all the rest, half human and half Vampire, this Dhampire is the best at what he does</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come the End of Days

D sighed silently to himself as his symbiot took up it’s favorite pastime, complaining, tuning out the gravely voice harping on about heat syndrome, lost bounties, and oh, there it was, his delicately pointed ear caught the switch into favorite topic number 2, his love life, or lack thereof.  
 

“Be silent,” he hissed, finally losing patience with it and tightening his grip on the reins to force it to either withdraw or suffocate.

There were a few more muffled grumbles, which he assumed were the ‘you don’t appreciate me’ accusations, although really, how he was supposed to think that the help it did give was in any way equal to the headaches induced by the constant griping he didn’t know.

“There’s something ahead,” he murmured, loosening his grip slightly once more.

“What?” the symbiot asked.

“Looks human, but I’m not so sure,” D said quietly, shifting his cloak aside so that it would be easier to reach his sword, if he needed to as he narrowed his eyes, trying to make out the figure in the glow of the setting sun.  
   


“Not a Vampire, the sun is still too high,” he said.  
   


“Another Dhampire?”

“Doesn’t feel like it, doesn’t feel like anything I have encountered before.”  
   


“Well, not that you ever listen to me, but be careful,” the symbiot groaned.  
   


D reined in when he got close enough to see that the figure standing beside the road was a woman, she really did appear to be human, but there was something off about it, as if she were trying _too hard_ to be human. She had dark hair that fell around her shoulders, big, damp brown eyes, and a gap between her two front teeth when she offered him a smile.  
   


“Hello love, can you help me out?” she asked, her voice bearing an accent he had never heard before.  
   


He remained silent, studying her closely as she shifted closer to him.  
   


“My name’s Gwen, what’s yours love?”  
   


“D,” he replied simply.  
   


There was something about her voice, he realized, that exotic accent hid subtle harmonics, he could pick out faint hypnotic suggestions compelling him to obey her every whim, and under that, a note to incite a violent response in those around her. Coupled with her innocent, harmless look, the bambi effect, he snorted silently to himself; it ensured the violence would never be turned against her, only against others around her. However he wasn’t human and it wouldn’t work on him, one of the few times he was grateful for his half Vampire heritage.  
   


“Please, I need help,” she begged, the eyes widening and dampening further, and he was surprised they didn’t fall out of her head. He sensed his symbiot’s amusement as it picked up the thought.  
   


“I was traveling by carriage to the next town, and they stopped to rest the horses. They must have forgotten about me when they left again,” she whimpered, reaching his side now, she put a hand on his knee, looking up pleadingly.  
   


“There has not been a carriage along this road for at least two weeks, if you had been here that long, you would be dead,” he told her, his eyes taking in the tracks on the road, but not missing the malevolence that flitted over her face as he dismissed her tale.  
   


“I don’t tell lies, and it may have been two weeks, I lost track of the time,” she said righteously.  
   


He dismounted, towering over her and making her back up a step.  
   


“If you had been out here for two weeks, the Vampires or Werewolves would have killed you, if the sun didn’t,” he told her.

“There are no such things,” she sneered.  
   


“I beg to differ,” he told her, half tempted, just for a moment, to show her his fangs.  
   


“Look, I just need a ride to town, you can do that can’t you?” she asked, and he picked up the shift in the harmonics of her voice, changing from subtle persuasion, to sharp demand.  
   


“I once heard a tale of the creature that caused the apocalypse that ended the previous world order. Harmless in appearance, but dangerous, pushing the human race toward destruction. I had always thought the tale exaggerated, how could one female cause the end of the world? But now I know it was the truth, you were that creature,” he said in a low voice.  
   


“Very clever, it was so easy, I got myself into a position with an organization that had the ear of world leaders, and it was nothing, nothing at all to get the first one to push that red button. It should have cleared this world of life, left the way open for my people to come and colonize the world, but damn humans hung on, clinging to life, and the freaks and monsters started to surface, and when the first ship came from my world, the freaks killed them all. No more ever came, which left me stranded here; but still, there are people to have fun with. It’s so much fun to watch the humans kill each other, even now.”

“You have had your last entertainment on this world, now you die,” he told her, his hand reaching back for his sword.  
   


“Oh, you wouldn’t kill me, would you?” the bambi eyes and subtle harmonics made a quick return, and he felt his human half almost folding under the combined attack.  
   


“I would, killing monsters is my job,” he grunted, drawing his long sword and cleaving her head from her shoulders in one smooth stroke.  
   


He had learned his lesson about thinking decapitation was enough to kill some of the monsters that roamed the world, he moved the two parts further from each other, and turned to his saddle bag for the means to start a fire, burning and scattering the ashes to the four winds should be enough to make sure this particular monster didn’t rise again.  
   


He was watching the flames consume the creature when he heard clapping behind him. Spinning, sword already in hand, he saw a man standing on the far side of his horse, grinning at him.  
   


“I’ve been trying to kill her for centuries, but every time, she turned those eyes on me, and I couldn’t do it.”  
   


“It was the vocal harmonics that were the biggest threat,” D pointed out.  
   


“Oh, is that how she did it? I was never able to tell for sure. You did a good job. My name’s Jack by the way, Jack Harkness.”  
   


“D,” he told the still grinning man with a tiny frown, here was another who wasn’t as human as he seemed to be.  
   


“Oh, don’t look so stressed, tall dark and handsome, it will give you wrinkles, and that would be a shame. I’m not a threat, and I’m not sticking around, I only remained here to try to make sure she died.”

D watched silently as this odd stranger pressed a button on his leather wrist guard, and vanished in a swirling portal.  
   


“I think this definitely qualifies as a weird day, even for you,” the symbiot commented.  
   


He snorted, but gave it no other response.  
   


“You could have at least made him pay a bounty before he vanished, or got him naked, he liked you,” it offered.  
   


“Shut up,” he sighed, watching the flickering flames as the symbiot took up it’s litany of complaints once more.  
   


END

If you don’t know who D is, you’re deprived, lol. If you want to know who D is, check out here <http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vampire_Hunter_D> , or here <http://www.altvampyres.net/vhd/> . This fic came about because we agreed that Cooper was a cockroach, here <http://community.livejournal.com/antigwenallies/98451.html> . I hope you enjoyed it *g*.

  
 


End file.
